The present invention comprises a new Impatiens, botanically known as Impatiens walleriana, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Silt Whit.’
‘Silt Whit’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘Silt Whit’ has white flowers of rose-like shape, deep green foliage, and low, mounding, and compact plant habit.
‘Silt Whit’ originated from a hybridization made in August 2005 in a controlled breeding program in Andijk, Netherlands. The female parent was an unpatented hybrid seedling identified as ‘ID03-825-2’ with cherry-red colored, single-type flowers.
The male parent of ‘Silt Whit’ was an unpatented hybrid seedling identified as ‘ID03-953-5’ with salmon flower color and relatively light green foliage.
The resulting seeds were sown in early November 2005. ‘Silt Whit’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in December 2005 in a controlled environment in Andijk, Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Silt Whit’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in the spring of 2006 in a controlled environment in Andijk, Netherlands.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in the spring of 2006 in Andijk, Netherlands, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘Silt Whit’ are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
‘Silt Whit’ has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar were applied for in Canada on Dec. 24, 2007 and in the European Union on Jul. 21, 2008. ‘Silt Whit’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.